


Tragic family ends

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Divorce, F/M, M/M, Partenting, Post Mpreg, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Families can go trough different kinds of things, things that can rip them apart. Which these are and which the nations will witness is something you have to read to know.





	Tragic family ends

This is the story of the city of Brussels. She was a small city born long before the first mention of the city in any historical document. Even after that she had to go through very hard years that only few people or nations know about and most of them are dead silent about it even to the children she and her husband had.

Austria, A rather powerfull nation in Europe in the past who was known among other countries to suck at fighting. But that didn’t stop him from being a big nation in the past. Though it came to an end soon. He is one of the few nations who have been seen to have been in a wheelchair. That was in after World War I, since his nation had been split in many smaller parts and he as the representation of the country got the biggest hit from that change. That because he was on the side of the country that has lost the war.

Prussia, the albino nation who is very recognisable when you see him walking around. Not only because of his appearance but also because of the way he acts. He act lesser mature than his younger brother what cause people to believe that he is actual the youngest of the two. Which isn’t true when you compare both there ages and when their countries were formed.

Prussia who had also been the Teutonic Knights while Germany is believe to be born several before the unification of Germany. He is the only nation who is still alive even though his country had dissolved and he doesn’t seem to age either. No one knows how or why.

Japan, the oldest nation of the group but isn’t someone you should underestimate just because of his age. He is still a strong country who sure knows how to defend himself if something happends, he will also will protect his loved ones when they are in danger.

He opened up in the past few years and it suprised a lot of us at how much he actually has changed since they all met met the nations. Japan had lived many years in isolation and that was very noticable until a few years ago.

England or better known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. At least the people now know him like that. Most of the nations still remember him as the British Empire.

He can be a kind person if he wants, which isn’t a lot that he actually tends to act like a tsundere. It is very hard to for him to show people how he feels about stuff since he rather not shows it to anyone.

France, a well known nation among others for many reasons that are impossible to all list since there are to many of them. Though what everyone tells about him, he is actually pretty nice and very caring to people and even other nations.

Russia, a nation with a rather hard past who almost no one know the full story about. Most people know that the Russian had been through a lot in the early days of his existance.

Yet almost no one knows the full story and which events has caused him to become the person that he is today. No one wants to ask him since well they allready know that they would hit a sensetive nerve and no one knows how he would react if someone triggerd something like that.

That is one of the reasons that the Russian’s past has been under debate for quite a number of years at this point. The fact that he doesn’t show any emotion or starts terrifiing people when they ask him. Thanks to that it is hard to pick out what caused the nation to be how he is now and what is just normal in his eyes.

Last but not least America. A large nation known all over the world, in good and unfortunatly also in bad ways. He is a very important nations and was also the nation to invent the stuff people now can’t live without. Like computers and such.

These nations over the years that they have spended with their lovers had kids.

To start is the couple of Brussels and Austria who had two little girl while they were together. Their first daughter was Sarah Edelstein, a nice girl who loves to play the piano or hear her father play it for her.

Their second child was also a girl and her name is Marie Edelstein, she is now around the age of ten. Her sister is twenty now. Their parents were a happy couple during the time they were together.

That was untill a few years after Marie was born, no one knew why but they air around the two of them started to chance. They started fighting a lot after that and signed a divorce not long after the fights started.

Though this is not the end of the story of the two of them since the process of the two of them getting the divorce round. In that time the two started to get in bigger arguments and eventually started hating each other all together.

They didn’t see each other much after that since Brussels was very pissed that Austria was able to get custody over their second child, because to the court she was to unstable mentally and was to bussy to get custody of the little girl. She rarely sees her daughter thanks to Austria trying to keep her away from her mother since he said she is bad for her.

Prussia and Japan had two sons while they were in a relationship. The two of them never married so they never had to go through the pain of divorce like the other two had. Their sons are the twenty years old Leon Beilshmidt and the ten years old Li Beilshmidt.

The thing that drove the two of them appart was that they both were to different from each other and had very different views on stuff that were important for their kids. The final nail in the coffin was when Japan found out that the Prussian was cheating on him with someone else.

Like Brussels and Austria the two of them would rather not see each other again that much after all of that was over. Which from Japan’s side isn’t very hard to understand.  
Japan managed to get custody over their youngest son and after that Prussia has seen the little guy twice. The rumor even goes that Japan has changed the ten years old last name.

England and America had a very weird and complicated relationship to begin with since the weird things that had happend between the two of them in the past. So it was really a suprise when they announced that they had become a couple. More impressive for us is that they had two children, two boys named Steve Jones who is twenty years old now and Ian Kirkland who is ten. The reason why they went with seperate last names is unsure to us but it sure helped when not long after that Ian was born the marriage of the couple ended.

After their divorce was round and everthing was settled so that they could move on they decided that they would raise the child with their last name but that they would come together now and than so that the brothers could have some bonding time.

It is no speculation that England and America were the ones who got out of their marriages the easiest and were able to get somewhat along after the divorce. It is the only couple that such a thing could be said about since the other face long and harsh devorces and ended up hating each other with each viber in their body.

The last couple is a couple that suprised everyone more than when England and America told everyone that they were dating. This couple is France and Russia, people still think it is a weird couple, besides the fact that they have broken up many years ago.

They too had two kids, a girl Anya Braginsly and a son Jonathan Bonnefoy. The first and second having the same age as the other children of the other nation, since they had their kids around the same time. Call it very good timing.

France and Russia allready had a bad start in their relationship but they tried to make it work again and to some extend it seems to work a little. That came because of a discussion of an historic event between the two of them went very wrong.

They dragged that hate on till when Jonathan was 3 years old, when another argument between the two almost ended in the two of them killing each other. It was that worse that Anya had to call the police to stop the two from murdering each other.

They weren’t allowed to see each other again and the kids at that time 13 and 3, which were the second oldest when their parents got devorced, moved to France’s younger brother Picardy who takes care of them now.

Their parents are only allowed to visit them a specific times and very specific conditions. Anya and Jonathan don’t hate their parents or anything, they are just sad that their parents had to part ways like that.

Since to the two of them, they were still very caring parents to them who just ended up with a very big argument that went all wrong. They have never blamed their parents for scaring them since history between them.

They were all very happy couples but they all suddenly had bumps in their relationsship that they cound’t come over.

It is sad for the kids since they need to live with the images of their parents screaming at each other and threaten each other.

Love stories that unfotunatly  
Came to a tragic end.


End file.
